Klavier Gavin
Klavier Gavin was a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Blood Bending (Haemokinesis) “The ability to control blood, whether from others or oneself, or even free-flowing.” The simplest form of this ability is to manipulate any living being’s body by controlling their blood and bones (blood is produced in bone marrow) , making them his blood marionettes. *Absolute Blood Sense Reality Awareness: Klavier possesses absolute ‘blood sense’--the source of this blood sense is basically his own mutated blood which empowers the brain, thus making it immune against any form of perception alteration or illusions. Klavier is basically able to sense people’s blood, people’s emotions or lies through even the slightest increase of bloodrate, he can sense people’s injuries by their exposed blood (any kind of open wound) even without it being visible to his eyes. Roll Buffs: * N/A Items: * - Personality *Manipulative *Vindictive *Altruistic (for Brotherhood members) *Flirty Background Injustice, is what Klavier sees in X-Men, the organization who had murdered his brother--his only family during the mutant-human war years ago. His brother, a Brotherhood member, was fighting against racist humans. X-Men happened to interfere, claiming they only wanted peace between two races, and ‘accidentally’ killed his brother while trying to save one random human at war. This planted hatred in Klavier, as he saw his brother trying to fight for their kind, while X-Men killed him for the other kind; to protect the ungrateful homo sapiens, who don’t even deserve mercy for their weakness and racism. “My brother was defending his kind, your kind, our kind. But you killed him for some worthless human.” Storyline Season 3 Klavier was chosen to lead the Brotherhood after Celestia Ludenberg bailed. After encountering Zacharias Barnham, the two developed hatred and rivalry towards each other and swore revenge. After Eggman Benedict was captured and asked for his help, he came to MCF with several Brotherhood members. He ended up sacrificing himself to hold Barnham off, in order to let the others escape. During the fight he managed to disarm Barnham's Adamantium Shield and used it to fight the latter's Adamantium Sword. Barnham, knowing that the shield can be used for both defense and offense, took advantage of the situation by pushing the shield down to stab Klavier's foot. Klavier was heavily disadvantaged afterwards, making the battle lean to Barnham's side. Death Zacharias Barnham managed to knock him out and stab him through his head using his sword. (Season 3) Trivia *Klavier's brother that was mentioned in his background was not his real/biological brother. Klavier is actually one of triplets, the others being Oliver Schneider and Erin Mikhailova. *Klavier and Barnham were the first to naturally developed rivalry in HereWeStand universe. *Klavier has twins with Raven, and four children with Catherine. All of them are fostered by Catherine, along with the other Brotherhood children. *Klavier was originally planned to be a prosecutor who secretly kills human prisoners but was never mentioned/roleplayed. However, he once refered to himself as "Prosecutor Klavier Gavin" during his first entrance to MCF. *Klavier Gavin is originally taken from Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice. Category:Dead